


Silent Night

by Galadriel



Category: Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Happy, Holidays, M/M, Snow, Vignette, Winter, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chosen Men share what cheer they have during a Christmas campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saklani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/gifts).



> A triple drabble Yuletide Treat (2007), originally uploaded **[here](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/55/silentnight.html)**. Saklani asked for "Richard and Patrick [to] share Christmas together while on a campaign." Hopefully this tiny story provides a little taste of Chosen Men cheer.

With the coming of night, the hills had cooled considerably. The threat of snow was nigh, the sky gunmetal grey, clouds hanging over their heads as they made camp. In deference to the weather, Sharpe had allowed the men the comfort of a fire well-hidden in a hollow, setting sentinels far out to guard against discovery.

The men settled quickly, their voices low, boisterous banter hushed.

As the fire began to crackle, Hagman broke out a raster of bacon he'd been saving, and Harris a half-bottle of rum, but the celebration was subdued even as these meager offerings passed from hand to hand. Even so, the quiet cheer was welcome, and as each man took his leave to rest, embraces were shared, wishes whispered into the frigid breeze as backs were thumped, grins exchanged.

Wrapped up in their bedrolls, they quickly succumbed to sleep, yet their Captain did not; not even as the first fat flakes spiralled down, hissing in the ashes of the fire. Eventually he rose, blanket tight around his shoulders, last dregs of the bottle they'd shared in his grasp.

He found Harper propped against a tree, surveying the dark. The man's voice was surprisingly loud in the stillness. "It'll be past midnight now."

Sharpe nodded, sidling up close, enclosing both of them in his blanket. He pressed the rum into Harper's hand, two sets of raw knuckles brushing. "Suppose so. And it'll be cold come morning."

The bottle passed back and forth as they let the silence spin out.

Sharpe breathed in deep, crisp air filling his lungs. The clouds began to thin, and in the distance, a single star glittered. He saluted it as Harper chuckled. "Happy Christmas, Sergeant."

Harper toasted the star, a smile dancing at the corner of his lips. "Happy Christmas, Sir."


End file.
